supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Night/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Frost (I'm sorry about the title, Frostsoul, I didn't see one in the description, so I made this one up on the spot, Please change it to something else if you would like to) Info The skies over Plixatus have gone dark. Almost every inch of sky is covered in cloud, and in the places where one can see thorugh this barrier, a star-less night is eternally shown. A pillar of light is rising into the sky, originating from the center of the country. Most troubling of all is that Kogari has shown up again, pleading forgivness, and asking for help to stop what could be the destruction of the entire world... RP Characters Lysander (Ice) Faolan (Edme) Eupin (Edme) Kogari (Frost Tsunami (Reshiram) N (Ftag) Bone Crusher (Icefern) Nix (Icefern) In Plixatus.... (The title's fine) A grey portals opened. Kogari stumbled out. If one were to observe at the moment, it would almost seem as if he was pushed out. The portal closed as swiftly as it opened, leaving a boy alone in the middle of a plane. He looked around, nervous and stressed. He ran in a random direction. Now he needed someone more than ever. 02:22, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Eupin wandered around, not knowing what to do now, since his own brother rejected him. ☆Edme☆ 02:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Lysander was looking for a ship headed to Kryo. Icewish ♥ 02:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami found Kogari. "Hi, I'm Tsunami." she said. ✰Reshiram✰ "I'll go to Plixatus, heard that place was big. I'll get a human to adopt me, if I'm lucky," Eupin told himself. ☆Edme☆ 03:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at Tsunami, "Hello I guess..." He then saw Eupin, and more importantely Lysander. He placed his hand across his face, then moved forward to greet them. 00:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" Eupin asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) N greeted Kogari. Ftaghn Talk 01:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked down shamefully. "You could say I am an outcast," he answered Eupin. "I know I have gone to some... extremes before now, but I need your help." Dark clouds began to gather overhead. It began to grow darker, even though it was near midday. 21:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "An outcast?" Eupin looked up. "I think I can help a fellow outcast." ☆Edme☆ 00:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lysander was reading a map. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 01:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "I said I need your help to stop a man that could destroy the entire planet!" Kogari said angrily. He was not very patient. The skies grew darker with each passing second. 03:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Eupin thought for a moment. "Who is the man?" ☆Edme☆ 00:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) "Personally, I have no idea. Over the years of me knowing him, he has never told me his past nor his name. Apparently he goes by 'Tempus' right now." There was a bright flash. A pillar of light rose into the sky. Although it was miles away, the pillar was easy to see. 03:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Eupin curiously looked at the pillar curiously. He ran over to it. ☆Edme☆ 12:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at the pillar of light in fear, "So it has begun." He walked towards it, the same as Eupin, "Help me if you wish. Just remember, if the entire world completely unravles, its on your shoulders." 03:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) N walked with them. Ftaghn Talk 13:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Lysander absentmindedly followed them. Icewish ♥ 15:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Eupin stared at the light as he ran, but stopped when dust went into his eye. ☆Edme☆ 15:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph cleared away the dust Ftaghn Talk 16:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry I was gone for a couple of days) About halfway towards the pillar, a huge shockwave through the now-darkened skies blasted from the light. Far behind the group, yet still within visible range, the ground started peeling apart, leaving a gray void in its stead. 04:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph was unable to hold the ground together and fainted. N recalled him. Ftaghn Talk 12:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Lysander just stared at the ground behind them, shocked. Icewish ♥ 17:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) N sent out Reshiram to fly the group across the chasm. Ftaghn Talk 22:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami caught up. Legend came down. "Ihay chihuahua, I thought you had a Reshiram!" he exclaimed. "We've gotta save the world and all you care about is Green hair person doesn't have a Kyurem!? Well I'm getting some armor on for this battle!" she yelled at Legend. "His name is N..." muttered Legend. "And he needs a Zekrom, not a Kyurem. Stupid Tsunami." ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin tried to jump away, but slipped in. ☆Edme☆ 00:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Reshiram saved Eupin, noting that he was prone to falling. Ftaghn Talk 17:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Bone Crusher watched from a distance. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Eupin thanked Reshiram, and carefully continued on. ☆Edme☆ 13:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Bone Crusher decided to walk towards the group. Nix followed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 13:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Eupin noticed Bone Crusher. ☆Edme☆ "Tell me, who's the leader of this 'group'?" Bone Crusher asked when he was near. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 13:13, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Eupin pointed at Kogari with one paw. ☆Edme☆ N told Bone Crusher to keep an eye on Kogari, given his unpredictable behavior, but confirmed that he was the leader. Ftaghn Talk 14:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Eupin continued running. ☆Edme☆ 16:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay